Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, from the viewpoint of increasing the quality of a recording image and the speed of image formation, a so-called two-liquid printing method which uses a liquid containing no coloring materials (which may be referred to as “treatment liquid” or “reaction liquid” and will be hereinafter referred to as “treatment liquid”) as well as an aqueous ink has been employed mainly to enhance the image quality. In the treatment liquid used in such a two-liquid printing method, a component that increases the viscosity of ink (specifically, a coloring material in the ink, for example) is generally added.
For example, there is mentioned a two-liquid printing method using an aggregation reaction caused by contact between an anionic ink containing pigments and a treatment liquid containing an organic acid and a polyvalent metal salt. Such a two-liquid printing method generally has a feature of obtaining an image with high resolution, high image density, and less bleeding at high speed, as compared to conventional printing methods using ink only.
On the other hand, a printed product obtained by an ink jet recording method has poor blocking resistance in some cases.
Examples of a typical antiblocking technique for a printed product include a technique of applying beads onto printing surfaces so as to prevent contact of the printing surfaces and a technique of adding wax to ink so as to prevent sticking of printing surfaces.
Similar techniques in the ink jet recording method are proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-065170 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-173330. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-065170, to enhance blocking resistance, polymer particles are included in an ink containing a coloring material, and the minimum film forming temperature (MFT) of the polymer particles is controlled.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-173330, a treatment liquid containing a component which causes ink viscosity increase is applied onto a recording medium, an ink jet image is formed, and then, another treatment liquid containing wax and water and having a coloring material content of less than 0.1% by mass is applied onto an image area of a recorded image.